Teenage Tramas
by ccsluver4life
Summary: What Happens when you put a perky sakura, a cynical syaoran, an overfriendly eriol, and an overprotective tomoyo in high school together and give them all the same sceduale?god i really suck at summarys this probably shouldnt be rated pg13 but better be s
1. Default Chapter

***This is my first fan fiction so it will most likely suck granny pants (lol) but please be nice and review and if you must flame try to keep them low and not burn anybody! **********I DON'T own Cardcaptor Sakura the brilliant people who work at CLAMP do but next year for Christmas I am gonna write to Santa and tell him that I want a pony, a life, and the contract for Cardcaptors. ************  
*WARNING* THIS DOCUMENT IS THE RESULT OF TOO MANY PIXIE STICKS AND TOO LITTLE SLEEP, SO THE AUTHOR CAN NOT BE HELD ACCOUNTABLE IF IT DOES NOT MAKE SENSE AND/OR  
SUCKS  
  
*Now FINALLY on to the story*  
  
It was one of those days when the clock seemed to be slowly moving backwards (as opposed to forwards, for all you slow learners out there). The students of Tomedoma High (somebody please tell me how to spell that I'm too lazy to look it up in the manga (even though its sitting right next  
to me on my desk!)) were suspended in a sleepy stupor (A/n he he I like  
that word!) while the teacher droned on about how the ancient Chinese  
people made rice. 'Mmmmm...rice sounds really good right now' thought a girl with green eyes that shone like emeralds even when half lidded with boredom. (Three guesses who that is) Her auburn hair that usually brushed her shoulders was pulled up into a messy half-bun, letting several strands splay onto the back of her bash tank top. As she slumped even lower into her desk (it is one of those seat desk things attached at the Arm. I got stuck in one of those the other day and my teacher got pissed because she had to grade papers and I was taking up some of "her time") a couple more strands fell onto the desk  
directly behind her. The messy haired boy picked one up and examined it  
with amber eyes as he slowly twirled it in his fingers. "Syaoran, stop it!" Sakura hissed when she felt a tug at the back of her head (does that make sense? Oh well, ill go crawl into my little box now and re-inflate my ego*now where'd I put that soccer ball pump**OWW* stupid  
pump**kicks it** this could take awhile!) "I am trying to pay attention  
here!"  
"On the teacher or your stomach, may I ask" Sakura playfully kicked her boyfriend in the shin (that must have been kind of hard considering that she's in front of him) "Oooof " he whispered (very dignified syaoran, very  
dignified) Finally, the bell rang, signaling that they beware to be let loose from the prison that they called school. "Yo, Kinomoto slow down, you might injure a  
pedestrian again," said a voice from behind sakura "Hey, that was an accident! How was I supposed to know that that dude on a scooter would just randomly come speeding at me? It could have happened to anybody!" her best friend, Tomoyo Dadouji grinned at her " but it didn't happen to any body,  
it happened to YOU! Hohohohoho!" suddenly, she felt *somebody's* arms around her waist. Her body tensed, and she instantly whirled around ready  
to punch the living daylights out of .......  
  
* I'm back and I finally finished re-inflating my ego so I feel like leaving you with a cliffhanger sort of thing-ish. Please review my story so far and by the way I have absolutely no idea where this story is going so don't flame me, please! I wont put up the next chapter until I've got at  
least 5, count them, 5 reviews! 


	2. chapt 2

Thank you to the ONE person who reviewed! You rock my world Littlepup! Of  
COURSE ill update often but ill be sad if people don't review. I had to review myself to boost my self-esteem! I still have no idea where this is going, but it will be mostly E+T, but some S+S. this time I only got hyper on M&M's, not pixie sticks, but I got moderately hyper anyways. I rated it pg13 for sexual implications and language issues. Now on with the story! I  
still don't own ccs (yet)  
  
Suddenly she felt *somebody's* arms around her waist. Her body tensed, and she instantly whirled around ready to punch the living daylights out of...  
  
Eriol found himself face to face with a very pissed off Tomoyo. "Eriol you scared the living shit out of me!" Tomoyo flamed " wow, I didn't know that  
you would get so huffy about it my cute descendents girlfriends best  
friend."(Haha its like when in space balls he's like 'I am your fathers  
brothers sisters cousins therapists roommates cousin) Eriol grinned, knowing that he was pissing her off even more. He didn't really care; she  
looked cute when she was mad. " I think that you pissed her off Eriol."  
Murmured Sakura "Well, its better to be pissed off then pissed on!" exclaimed Eriol (HEY! That's MY line!) "As if you'd know" Quipped Syaoran "and you would" said Eriol "HEY why are you ignoring ME? Aren't I the victim in this horrible  
hugging crime!"  
"Sorry cutie, I was just messing with you." Apologized Eriol. The still  
very pissed off and disgruntled Tomoyo stomped off trying to ignore her  
snickering **friends** she did the combination lock on her locker and  
surprisingly, instead of her locker opening, the locker above hers did (that happens to me ALL the time and its REALLY annoying cause I don't even  
know whose locker that is and then I have to undo my lock again for my locker to open and UUUHHHhh! Sorry, little breakdown there) she groaned and re undid her lock (that doesn't make sense does it, oh well...) she fumbled around her locker for awhile until she noticed a shadow above her " what do YOU want now" she exclaimed, her eyes a molten amethyst " well cutie,  
did you forget that we get to work on our science project together? You told me to meet you bye your locker so we could figure out whose house were  
going to work at today!" Eriol replied cheerfully. " No shit, I am not  
going to YOUR house in a million years, so I guess we've got to meat at  
mine today. Come on, lets get this over with" "yes master" he replied  
gloomily. It was going to be a long afternoon.  
  
****So what did you think? Questions, comments, interpretable dance? Well, ill be sad if you don't review, and if at least 3 people review ill add the  
next chapter today. And that doesn't include myself. Cheers! 


	3. chapt 3

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own ccs BUT I am planning on secretly breaking in to clamps secret(ish) headquarters in Japan and secretly stealing the secret contract to card captors, secretly that is. Ill see (not really see) you when I come back from my "mission"!  
  
Thank you SO much for reviewing my fiction! A total of THREE people reviewed, and I am not talking about me, myself and I!  
  
I and my friend got together and "Brainstormed" over goldfish and marshmallows, she's still sitting next to me saying "your pathetic, you can't type fast enough, this is going to take a looong time, yadayadayada. Actually she sounds kind of like syaoran! I think that's what ill call her for her co-pen name thingy ish ed. everybody say hello to syaoran_immpersinator07  
  
A note from syaoran imppersinator-ccsluver4life, this will never get done! Ur gonna come to me pleading on Ur hands and knees for me to type for you!! You keep looking down searching for a stupid "M", and it's like you've won the friggin lottery when you do! I knew we shouldn't have put those marshmallows on the goldfish! That was nasty! My sink is now permanently damaged and there will forever be a glob of orange/white goo! And you know what??? The goo goo dolls will go down the toilet every time you try to sneak the cd into my cd player!!! And NO you cannot put it into other little slot that makes music of some sort!!! And that includes your @$$!!! And NO I'm not ranting...well maybe I am....well maybe this is just some thing for me not to do my homework or see that shrink....SHRINKY DINKS  
  


* * *

  
And that was pointless! I'm sorry that you had to read that, but, please still review my chapter and I love you all!  
  
"And then the female dung beetle slowly deposits the dung onto the hill, creating a small amount of pressure on the..." Tomoyo yawned for what must have been 100th time. "Jeez, this stinks on ice!" she exclaimed "hey, you heard that on Rocket Power!" eriol said.  
"Did not!" argued Tomoyo, even though she did. "Did too!" he quipped. "Well, how do YOU know?" she said, thinking to embarrass him. She was wrong.  
"Because ive been a loyal fan of Otto, Reggie, twister, and Sam for nearly three years now. I'm the treasurer for the rocket power fan club!" he said and thumped his chest proudly. (He he I used to watch rocket power.)  
She just stared at him for like ever before laughing uncontrollably. "You know, you're really sexy when you snort." Eriol murmured into her ear. He was close...too close...' o fuck this shit, I don't care...' she leaned into kiss him, her eyes closed  
  


* * *

  
He leaned into kiss her, his eyes closed  
  


* * *

  
"Ouch!" They both exclaimed. Being the dummbasses that they were being, they had knocked their foreheads together, and totally ruined the moment. "Oh well, better move on to chemistry.../\  
0  
  
Well, I can't think of anything else to write, but ill try to add more (successful) mushy crud in the next couple of chapters. Please review and give me any ideas that you have for the next chapter, because I still have absolutely no idea where this story is going...oh well... 


End file.
